<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the stars in the sky by supernova_darling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218559">all the stars in the sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernova_darling/pseuds/supernova_darling'>supernova_darling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Book XV: The Devil (The Arcana), Book XVI: The Tower (The Arcana), Death Threats, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernova_darling/pseuds/supernova_darling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time's wasting, Jem. Free yourself, or free Lucio?"</p><p>Any moment now, someone will burst in to save Lucio and me. Or this is nothing but a nightmare, and I’m about to wake up safe and sound in my shop. </p><p>But I never wake, and no one comes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all the stars in the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) takes place during books xv &amp; xvi (the devil &amp; the tower). i wrote it while playing the chapters, so a lot of the dialogue is similar or the same, but i changed a lot, too.<br/>2) as always go check out my wonderful beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowheart1/pseuds/Snowheart1">snowheart1</a>! kai thank u for beta-reading even though you fucking hate lucio!!!!!! true friendship right there baby. love you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, no. Not here.” Lucio stops in his tracks, eyes darting around the room. I try to take account of our surroundings, but my eyes are glued to the cages stacked along the far wall. Each is barely large enough for an adult. I step back involuntarily, bile creeping up my throat.</p><p>I’m certain I know the answer, but I ask anyway. “Lucio, where are we?”</p><p>Lucio stumbles when he turns to look at me, eyes wide with fear. “Y—you have to understand, I didn’t even know this place still <em> existed. </em> I’ve never been here before.” His flesh hand trembles at his side, and he buries it in Mercedes’ fur. “But I think this was the—the medical dungeon. Where the doctors were trying to find a cure for me.”</p><p>I try to wrap my mind around that; this doesn’t look like a place of healing to me. The lanterns are encased in red glass, casting an eerie glow throughout the room. The humid air is stifling and reeks of death. I turn towards the shelves behind me to take my eyes off the cages. Jars upon jars fill the shelves, the ones nearest to me stuffed full with plague-red eyeballs.</p><p>“What happened down here?”</p><p>Lucio grimaces. “This is just like Valdemar. They were in charge of all the doctors when I was sick. When I told them to find a cure for the plague, I didn’t think they’d do… Whatever this is!”</p><p>“But <em> you </em>were the count,” I argue.</p><p>Astonished by my disagreement, as always, Lucio starts defending himself. “I was <em> sick! </em>Dying!” He’s almost shouting now. “I couldn’t exactly march down here to see what Valdemar was doing!”</p><p>I’m not impressed. “Did you ever ask?”</p><p>Lucio looks like a child caught in a lie. “...No. Not really.” He shrinks in on himself a bit. “I just wanted the plague to go away,” he whispers, and the fear in his voice makes my heart hurt.</p><p>“And go away it did, unfortunately.” I jump at a third voice, spinning around to find Valdemar standing in the archway behind us, blocking the door. They twirl a gleaming bonesaw on their fingers.</p><p>Lucio snarls and steps in front of me, Mercedes and Melchior hiding behind his legs. “Get out of the way, Valdemar.”</p><p>Valdemar smiles coldly. “No need to be volatile, Lucio. Can’t we reminisce on the good old days? Me with more subjects than I could count, and you, so desperate to survive.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Lucio orders, but his voice shakes. “We’re leaving, and you won’t stop us.”</p><p>Valdemar tilts their head and smiles. “Leaving so soon? Well, if you must. Bye-bye!”</p><p>Lucio blinks. “Just like that? You’ll just let me go?” He sounds hopeful as ever, but with a sinking feeling in my chest, I know it can’t be that easy.</p><p>Valdemar grins under the mask. “Of course. You’re free to leave, as long as I get another subject in exchange.” Their hollow eyes meet mine, and my heart drops when I realize what has to happen here.</p><p>I have to die here so Lucio can live.</p><p>My gaze falls to the shining bonesaw in Valdermar’s hands.</p><p>Lucio bristles and sets his shoulders. “Not a chance. Jem and I are leaving <em> together. </em>Now get the hell out of our way.” He urgently searches for a weapon, grabbing a rusty crowbar off a table.</p><p>Valdemar clicks their tongue, as if this is nothing but a mild irritation. “Oh, no, that won’t do at all. I can’t have my specimens <em> damaged.” </em> Their mask clatters to the floor. The edges of their form waver, making me feel sick. I nearly think to close my eyes, but I’m a second too late. Valdemar’s face splits impossibly, revealing a mass of eyes and teeth and flesh. I shriek and squeeze my eyes shut, but the monstrosity is burned into my eyelids.</p><p>Something cold and bony grips my throat like a vice. “This won’t hurt. Yet.”</p><p>I try to fight back, but the moment a flame flickers in my palm, my fingers are crushed by another sharp appendage. Pain shoots up my arm, and I pass out.</p><p>✯</p><p>“Awake already? Such fascinating resilience.” Valdemar looms above me, red light around their head like a devil’s halo. Leather restraints bind my arms and legs to a grimy medical table. I tug at them, to no avail.</p><p>“Jem? Oh, thank goodness you’re alive!” Turning my head, I see Lucio strapped to an identical gurney. His eyes are frantic, and he’s bleeding from a gash on his chin. Mercedes and Melchior pace around the tables and whine, but they won’t go near Valdemar.</p><p>I open my mouth to respond, but Valdemar beats me to the punch. “Now that you’re both nice and stationary—”</p><p>“You sick <em> bastard!” </em>Lucio screams, thrashing against his restraints. “I’m gonna kill you for this!”</p><p>Despite Lucio’s struggle, Valdemar’s eyes never leave mine. Their gloved fingers dance along the points of the bonesaw. “And what about you, Jem? Will you struggle in futility, or are you willing to accept your fate?”</p><p>I hope to keep Valdemar talking long enough to come up with a plan. “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Why?” Valdemar laughs chillingly, leaning in close enough that I feel their frigid breath on my cheek. “Because I <em> want </em>to. Why else?”</p><p>Lucio’s still yanking at his restraints. I can’t think of any spells to free myself that wouldn’t harm us in the process.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Valdemar continues, “all of your running about wasted precious time.” They tilt their head at an odd angle. “I can only properly study one of you. But which one…?”</p><p>If Valdemar’s going to let one of us live, it will be him.</p><p>(I died for Lucio unwillingly once. Now I would volunteer for it in a heartbeat.)</p><p>Lucio breathes heavily next to me, pausing in his struggle against the binds. “You mean… You’re not just gonna kill us?” The hopefulness in his voice makes me want to cry, to hug him, to scream.</p><p>Valdemar laughs again, the sound scraping along the walls like thousands of rattling bones. “Just killing you would be such a waste! So much science undone! So much research lost!”</p><p>They close their eyes like they’re contemplating the situation. “Hmm, I think I’ll let the two of you choose who stays with me and who walks free.” Their eyes snap open, and a wide grin reveals razor-sharp teeth. “That seems fair, doesn’t it, Jem?”</p><p>When I turn to Lucio, he’s already looking at me, tears shining in his eyes. “Jem, I—I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” He’s trembling from head to toe.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay,” I promise him, my voice soft. “It’ll be okay.”</p><p>Lucio sniffles and tries to smile. “Thanks, Jem. But you don’t have to lie to make me feel better.”</p><p>Valdemar leans over their steepled fingers, head cocked to the side. “Is this what they call ‘heartwarming?’” They grin with all their gleaming teeth. “Do your fleshy little hearts really grow warmer? I’ll find out soon enough.” They drag an icy finger down my chest.</p><p>Lucio thrashes violently, shaking the table and shrieking at Valdemar. “Shut up, shut up, shut <em> up! </em>Lemme go and fight me fair and square!”</p><p>Looking only slightly irritated, Valdemar stills the table with their boot. “How annoying. At least Jem doesn’t yap like you and your mutts.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare talk about my dogs!” Lucio shouts, face twisting in rage. “I’ll—”</p><p>With a strangled gasp, Lucio’s voice cuts off. His lips move, but no sound comes out. His eyes widen in fear.</p><p>“Finally,” Valdemar sighs. “Blessed quiet. Well, since Lucio won’t be talking anytime soon, I suppose the decision falls to you, Jem.” They pull up a stool and sit next to me, pressing the flat of the bonesaw against my arm. “I suggest freeing yourself,” Valdemar advises. “Little Lucio may seem fond of you… But he’s not exactly the self-sacrificing type. What would he do in your position, I wonder?”</p><p>I don’t care what Lucio would do. I only know that I desperately want him to live—even if it takes my life. Even if it takes all the stars in the sky.</p><p>I'd tear them all down for him.</p><p>He’s still tugging at his restraints, ever the fighter. He’s mouthing something to me, but I won’t look.</p><p>There’s a part of me still hoping to get out of this mess. Any moment now, someone will burst in to save Lucio and me. Or this is nothing but a nightmare, and I’m about to wake up safe and sound in my shop.</p><p>But I never wake, and no one comes.</p><p>Valdemar tsks, tilting their head inquisitively. “Time’s wasting, Jem. Free yourself, or free Lucio?” A disturbing grin curves their lips upwards. “Or, if you really are <em> paralyzed </em> with indecision, I would love to have both of you as research subjects.” They rest the bonesaw on my chest, its points just barely pressing into my skin. “For my part,” Valdemar continues, watching blood bead on an incision, “I’d prefer that <em> you </em>stay, Jem. You’re such a fascinating specimen. Think of all the wonderful science we could do together!”</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lucio shaking his head furiously, and I think he’s crying. I close my eyes.</p><p>“Free Lucio,” I whisper, almost too quiet to hear. “I’ll stay here.”</p><p>“Jem, <em> no!” </em>Lucio’s voice comes back all at once, and he’s at my side the moment Valdemar releases him. He seizes my hands in his shaking ones. “Why would you—I can’t—you can’t—” He’s crying so hard that he can’t catch his breath. “I won’t let you!” Tears stream down his cheeks, and I should be crying, too, but I’m not.</p><p>Valdemar groans in disgust. “Sentiment. How revolting. Dear Jem’s been ever so kind, Lucio. Better take advantage of it while you still can.”</p><p>Lucio bares his teeth and screams at them, his voice pounding against the stone walls. “You twisted bastard! I’ll tear you to <em> pieces </em>for this! I’ll—”</p><p>Valdemar’s expression doesn’t change in the slightest when they shift the bonesaw towards my throat. Lucio’s threats cut off with an odd, choked sob. His fingers go slack, slipping through mine.</p><p>“Jem, I…” He looks horrified, at a loss for words. I wish I could hug him and make this all better.</p><p>But my magic doesn’t work miracles. There’s no fixing this.</p><p>“Go, Lucio,” I manage, and despite the pounding of my heart, my voice is steady and certain.</p><p>Lucio shakes his head, his silver eyes full of tears. “No, I—I can’t leave you.”</p><p>I try for a smile, but it trembles at the edges. “You’re gonna be fine. You’ll be okay. Please—” The words catch in my throat. “Please get out of here, Lucio.”</p><p>He presses his forehead against mine, eyes shut. I close mine, too, and breathe deeply. There’s no trace of the smell that suffocates this dungeon; for a moment, it’s all him.</p><p>“Not without you, Jem,” he whispers, squeezing my hands. “I’d rather die.”</p><p>“I know.” I think I am crying now, but his tears are falling on my face and it’s hard to tell. “I know. That’s why I—”</p><p>“Last chance,” Valdemar warns, and I push Lucio away from me as much as I can.</p><p>“I’ll come back,” he assures me. “I’ll rescue you. I promise.” Lucio backs out of the dungeon, his eyes never leaving mine. Mercedes follows him, and the door creaks before slamming shut.</p><p>“That’s why I love you,” I whisper, still staring at the door.</p><p>✯</p><p>On the other side of the door, Lucio presses his forehead to the cool metal.</p><p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been playing the arcana for something like two years??? and this is only the SECOND fic i've written?? and the first i've posted? what the fuck</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>